One Piece Monster Pirates: The Mask Of Sin
by 4fireking
Summary: Sequel to True King of Pirates, Razi and the crew leave Loguetown with a new crewmate. On their way they encounter a man named Alfred. At first he appeared to be a helpless old man. After hearing about Razor of the Shichibukai being close he jumped into the water and chased towards the island. Meanwhile, Vivi is alive and her city is at war.
1. Chapter 1

Razi was in a void with Magare. Her body was transparent. She was nothing but an image in Razi's eyes. Razi touched Magare's arm but it shattered like glass.

" I have to go now," Magare said. " My time on this Earth has perished. I have to go to where I belong."

" No, you were suppose to join my crew, Magare!" Razi cried. " You're just going to leave me along?"

" You're not alone Razi. You'll always have Daniel and Momo and Jen and Jane. Razi just promise me one thing."

" What's that?"

" That when you become King of the Pirates that you'll always be a kind pirate king."

" Yes. A king pirate king."

Magare smiled. Her smile was worth a thousand daggers, which she could not have because she was dying. " And please take care of Kaya. He means so much to me and I love him. His favorite food is squirrels. Be sure to stroke his back one hundred times a day. He's afraid of the dark so be sure to let him sleep on your lap. If he wants to coil around your left arm, that just means he cares about you."

Magare rose off the ground. Razi tried to pull her back down, but his arms just went through her. She was a ghost. And she was moving to her next life.

" Good-bye, Razi."

X_X_X_X_X

In the real world, Razi was standing over a pile of stardust shaped out to look like Magare. Magare's pet boa, Kaya, was looking at the stardust and hissed. Tears cascaded down Razi's eyes. Tears also cascaded down the eyes of Momo, Jane, Nathan, but not from Daniel. He could never cry. Jen showed up but did say a word because he saw Razi was crying. But Daniel walks up to Razi and rubs his back.

" It's not your fault, Razi," said Daniel. " It' not your fault."

X_X_X_X_X

Three days later

Razi promised Nathan he wouldn't leave him until every member of his crew recovered. Three days later, the crew are about to sail away. Razi was onboard the ship spending time taking care of Kaya. Jane is watching them.

" Will he ever be okay?" Jane said to Daniel.

" I'm sure he'll be fine," Daniel replied. " He's not going to be that way forever. Depression just isn't his style."

Daniel and Jane heard Momo hollering towards them. They ran towards the mast head and saw Momo walking towards their board. He waved to them carrying a giant bag.

" Permission to come aboard," Momo said.

" Permission granted."

Momo walked onboard the ship. He unloaded tossing the bag over his shoulder.

" What do you got in the bag, Momo?" Jane asked.

" Just something to keep us warm." Momo pushed the bag to the ground. Rolled up blankets rolled out of him. There were hundreds of them. " Ta-da."

" YOU ACTUALLY MADE THAT MANY BLANKETS!" Daniel and Jane shouted.

" Of course not. I bought them from a real tailor. By the way, where's Jen?"

" He had some business he needed to take care of," Jane said.

X_X_X_X_X

Jen was with Nathan and the rest of his crew. The rest of his crew - Faust, Kamiko, Lucy, Margret - they were all healed. It was all thanks to Jen. He helped them by giving them herbs and medicines that protected them from sickness and helped their clotting. In just three days they were ripe as ran.

" You know what," Jen said shaking the hand of Nathan. " You'd make an excellent doctor. Your blood transfusions really helped them out."

" Well I owe thanks to you as well," Nathan said. " I would never been able to heal them if you didn't get your ghosts to fetch all those healing herbs."

" Thanks. What I lack in medical expertise, my ghosts never fail."

" Oh Jen."

Jen turned around. It was Miya and Shi showing up to say their farewells to him.

" I thank you for all your hard work. And as a thank you -"

" You'll take away my debt?" Jen asked hopefully.

" Oh no, the debt is still there." The giant visage appeared over Miyu's head. This time Jen didn't shudder. " You still have to pay back every beli you owe me before you die. I was just giving you these bento's for you and your friends, charge free."

" Oh, thank you."

" There's something else I wanted to tell you?"

" What's that?"

" I spoke to Mutsu yesterday. Apparently he, Lota, and Hansel left to gather more marine help. As for Eiza and Suzuka...he has no information about them. But I wanted you to know Mutsu will have to deal with me before he can ever reach you."

" Uh, thank you."

Jen walked to the members of the Blood Pirates and shakes their hands. But because Jane was perverted he rubbed his face over the hands of the three girls - Lucy, Kamiko, Margret - until he reached Nathan.

" I wanted to wish you luck on your way to the Grand Line, Nathan. I'm sure you'll find lots of exciting adventures there."

" Thanks, but we're not going to the Grand Line."

" You're not?"

" No, first we need to get supplies in another town. Your captain may have beat me to the Grand Line but I will beat him at being King of the Pirates."

Jen grinned. Nathan grinned. The two boys grasped each others hands so hard their muscles bulged out. Nathan gave Jen a heartwarming smile and Jen gave Nathan a heartwarming smile.

" We'll see about that."

X_X_X_X_X

" Cast off!"

Daniel and Jane pulled up the anchor. It was time for time to depart. Momo was in charge of the helm. Razi stood in the Crow's Nest watching Logue Town on the horizon. Razi gently stroke the head of Kaya. After the three days Razi spent with Kaya, Kaya had grown very fond of Razi. Not as fond as Magare though. Razi still had some work with it.

" But what about Jen?" Momo said. " Are we just going to leave him here?"

" If Jen wanted to come with us then he should've stayed with the group," Jane said. " Not that I care. He's probably in some brothel working whatever magic he has on the girls there -"

" Hey guys!"

They all look up and see Jen on a hill. He was smiling at them.

" Jen!" Everyone shouted.

Jen runs down the hill and makes his way towards the boat. When Jen reached the harbor he jumped. He gave his jump everything he had. But he didn't jump high enough. " Ahhhhhhhh!" Jen almost fell into the water, but Momo races down and catches him.

" I got you!" shouted Momo.

" Yeah, but who's got you?" shouted Jen.

Momo tripped. Both Momo and Jen fall into the water. However, before they hit the water a small circle of ice appeared and they fall on it. Daniel and Jane are surprised.

" Ice?" Jane thought. " Who do I know has ice powers?"

Daniel and Jane turn around. They couldn't believe who they saw. It was Eiza of the Admiral Five. She was wearing casual clothes. She was tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust. Simple, round metal bracelet were on her right wrist. She still had that Marine cap over her long blue hair. She sported a white shirt, which left her abdomen and forearms exposed, decorated by a wavy blue motif, and tied in a knot below her chest, which was exposed by the shirt and covered in a dark bikini top, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollow trimmings. Black capri pants were help up by a tighter-fitting, lavender belt adorned by red heart, and high-heeled sandals.

" You!"

Daniel and Jane raise their weapons. Daniel raised his swords while Jane raised her scythe. They charge at her and prepare to slice her, but she traps them in a block of ice each. Daniel and Jane couldn't move. The only thing the can do was speak.

" Put your toys away, kiddies," said Eiza. "I didn't come here to fight you."

" Then why are you here?" Jane said through the ice.

Eiza didn't answer Jane. She just stared at Jane with her icy cold eyes. She then walked up to Razi.

" Wolf Fang Razi, you know what you did?"

" What?"

Eiza stared at Razi with those cold eyes for a good long minute. Then all of those cold expressions on her face disappeared.

" I want to join your crew."

" WHAT!?"

X_X_X_X_X

Eiza was hemorrhaging too quickly. Eiza coughed blood through her mouth. It wouldn't be long before she died.

" Is this what death feels like? I don't want to die. All I ever wanted was to see the Partas Land and all its people one last time."

Eiza saw a glowing spirit moving towards her. In that glowing spirit she saw the face of Magare. Magare, a spirit of energy just flying overhead, smiled at Eiza. She was going to save her.

" I have come to help, lost soul. For I was sent by Wolf Fang Razi to save one benevolent soul."

" What?"

The glowing spirit of Magare illuminated through Eiza's dark vision. Her wounds, her bleeding, everything healed back inside of her. She was alive and breathing normally again. And she was saved by Wolf Fang Razi. Even though she swore he was an enemy, she was going to make it up to her.

X_X_X_X_X

" So you see, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be alive today. Let me repay your kindness by being your nakama."

Jane and Daniel shattered out of the ice and moved towards Razi. Both shouted at the top of their lungs in his normal human ears.

" Razi, you can't seriously let this girl join you!" Daniel shouted. " She's a GIRL!"

" Yeah, and she's evil!" Jane shouted. " She attacked me and Lucy and she -"

" Okay...welcome to my crew."

" WHAT!?"

Daniel angrily shook Razi. " What the hell are you thinking?!"

" I don't know. It's the first time someone asked to join my crew without me having to ask and I guess I just got excited."

Jen and Momo, the two comedy pair, climbed back onto the ship. They walked towards Eiza preparing to back her up.

" This girl is a demon!" Daniel yelled. " The moment she turns her back she'll stab us with a pike!"

" There was literally a million chances where I could have killed you," Eiza said. " But I didn't because when someone saves my life I pay them back a hundred times."

" Yeah, and she saved us," Jen said. " If it weren't for her Momo and I -"

" YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN COMPLETELY FINE!"

Kaya slithered off Razi's arm and slithered up to Eiza. Eiza was completely fine with the snake. Eiza liked animals. They were her virtue. Kaya rubbed his head against Eiza's arm as Eiza giggled at the snake. Jane was seeing a side of Eiza she never thought she had.

" Kaya likes her," Razi said. " That's got to count for something."

Eiza clenched her hands. The inside of her palms glowed blue. Eiza sprayed the edge of the boat with ice forming a slid.

" And she built us a slid," Momo said. " No one's ever built us a slid!"

Time went quickly by. Razi, Jen, and Momo were having fun with Eiza. Momo went down the slid, fell into the ocean, and slid the slid again waving his arms side by side. Eiza soon covered the whole deck with snow. Razi took time to build a snowman out of the snow. Eiza also animated live snow birds, small birds made of ice, into the air for Jen to shoot. It was so much fun. But Daniel and Jane were standing by the mast watching her.

" No matter what she says, don't trust any of it," Daniel said.

" Right."

" Hey Jane," Razi said. " Look at this."

Jane turned around and looked at Razi. His ears were covered in snow that looked like panda ears. And he was wearing a diaper made of ice. Jane couldn't help laughing how ridiculous Razi looked.

" Hahahaha!"

" Snowball fight!"

Momo, Jen, Razi, and Jane got into a snowball fight. Snow powdered the deck with Eiza making it snow. She circled her finger around glowing blue. Everyone was having fun, but Daniel. Daniel walked up to the helm and stirred it.

" I did not sign up for this."

X_X_X_X

Outside the desert city of Alabasta, Umbrage stood outside a cave. In that cave was Umbrage's master. Two giant red eyes glowed from the darkness.

" Welcome back, Umbrage," a deep voice bellowed in the cave. Umbrage was silent " Do you still hate all humans?" Umbrage nodded his head. " Is there one human you've found to be more satisfactory than the rest of these mortals?"

" Yes I have."

X_X_X_X_X

Twenty years had passed since the Straw Hat pirates disbanded. In the desert plains of Alabasta, a land full of exotic desert creatures and nefarious grave robbers. In this desert land there lived a queen. Queen Vivi, thirty-eight years old. Once she was known as Princess Vivi until the passing of her father, yet his good honored name was remembered in the Halls of Alabasta: Cobra Nefertari.

Since the years that passed her kingdom was on the brink of war. War. Clans, armies, and cults have been battling her for sorority. The rattling could still be heard outside. Her foot soldiers forbid Queen Vivi from leaving the outside, despite her objections. Vivi was going to fight for her people. Despite being a princess, Vivi never demanded any special need. One way or another she was going to get out there and fight with her people with her scepter. She wouldn't stay ideally by while her people were on the brink of war.

" Your majesty! Your majesty!"

Queen Vivi's royal subject appeared before her. He was grazed. A small bullet hole was on his right arm which he applied pressure too. Seeing that hole reminded Vivi of her old childhood friend, Kohza. He was Vivi's loyal friend for eleven years. He's short tempered and doesn't hesitate to break the rules. But he's also very caring. When Vivi left to become Mrs. Wednesday for the Baroque Works as a double-agent they grew distant from each other, until she returned. They were friends the entire twenty years. He became an Environmental Minister after being a Rebel Leader. Two months ago while protecting the city he was shot. The bullet grabbed the right side of his head. Now he's in a hospital. Surgeons say it will take somewhere between six months to a year for him to fully recover.

" The enemy armies have breached our stronghold! Their heading up our kingdom right now!"

Queen Vivi was terrified. At a time like this she wish she had her Peacock Slashers. But those were taken from her. It wasn't very ladylike of her to have them. Queen Vivi got off her shone throne, quickly walked down the carpet, and journeyed towards the outside.

Vivi smelled gun-smoke. On the doorsteps were puddles of blood. Vivi coughed, covered her mouth and stared at the horror of the blood. That blood came from her soldiers. Her innocent citizens. Vivi blamed herself for their deaths. All this needless death because she refused to surrender. A beacon of hope was burrowing in the sand and going deeper down; there was little chance Vivi could make it out alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Vivi loomed from her palace entrance to the balcony. Underneath, a soldier weaved his scimtar at the enemy warriors katana. Sparks skidded out of their weapons. Vivi's soldier cleaved through the air, cutting the hand off the enemy warrior. The soldier kicked the enemy soldier to the ground.

A bullet was fired from somewhere far away. The bullet went straight through the head of Vivi's soldier. The death was instantaneous. The soldier fell to his knees then went splat against the marble stairs –rolling down the stairs toward the army.

Soldiers below were barricading themselves behind rocks, raising their revolvers in the air and firing at the enemies. Most bullets ricocheted off the rocks. However, some bullets went through the peak of the rock and went straight through the other soldiers skulls. The moment their guns powder were out they leaped off the rocks and dashed towards them with their swords raised. One of the enemy soldiers jabbed through a soldiers stomach. The other soldiers swished their swords together and enemy soldier grabbed Vivi's soldier and bashed his head against the rock.

Cannons were rolled on wooden carts by the enemy soldiers. They pulled on the chains of their cannons firing cannons into a herd of warriors. On impact the cannons exploded through the soldiers torsos - their arms, legs, and torsos splattering against the desert sun.

The soldiers were strong, cunning, and ruthless. But they were nothing to the captains' second highest soldier. The thing was not human. It wasn't even living forborn it had no soul. With the powers to manipulate shadows and grow shadow figurines, he charged through Vivi's arm, keeping a safe distance from the battle. He was a coward. He was callous, and he was belligerent, truculent, and merciless.

A child of Gekko Moriah. A bastard child who was born from the clutches of hell. To him humans were selfish, ignorant, and greedy. He kept his father's looks minus the hair and the size. Through his turmoil all he wished was to be loved. That's when he met HIM! He was a Shichbukai. Just like Gekko's son, he enjoyed revenge on the lesser mortals.

One brave soldier snuck past the rest of the enemy soldiers and charged at Gekko's son. Gekko's arm reached into the shadows - a Duat where he stored his most sacred items - the son pulled up a giant pair of scissors. The son thrust the scissors toward the soldier, decapitating him with one loud SNIP!

The death toll was now 2000. 1245 were from Vivi's side. 765 were on the enemies side. " Hubra!" Vivi yelled for her commander to show. " Hubra, we must retreat! Get everyone back into the castle now -"

A long javelin impaled Vivi's stomach. Vivi was grazed. She reached her hand down and wiped the blood trickle off her wound. Everything was dizzy. Her eyesight was fading. The last thing she saw were a pair of yellow serpentine eyes staring deep into her brown eyes, caressing her hourglass figure, and stroking her blue hair -six hands at once touching her.

" Am I a disease? Why do people think I'm a monster? It's because of politics like you. You discriminated me. Well, let's see how you like being discriminated in the bars of your own jail, Queen Vivi."

X_X_X_X_X

It was a boring day for the crew without a name. New crewmate Eiza used her ice morphing powers to create a small cage above the ship's Crow's Nest. In that cage Razi and Daniel were fighting. Razi wanted to learn swordsmanship like Daniel, but he was no good at it. He even tried using five swords in each hand to hit him, but was smacked by the blunt side before he could even move. Jane was stirring the helm. Momo was sewing a quilt to keep them warm at night. And Jen was sitting by a table, sipping a cup of coffee, and writing on a piece of log pose. So far he could only draw a map to Loguetown.

" We're facing massive headwind right now," Jen thought. " We should be at the Grand Line in another day."

" Sew, sew, sew," Momo sang sticking his needle through the quilt. " I like to sew. Sew it slow, slow it far, that's what makes me glad and everyone too."

" If he keeps singing that the entire trip I am going to kill him," Jane said stirring the helm.

" I think Momo has a fine voice," Eiza said, smiling at Momo as he smiled back at her.

" Razi, have you ever held swords before?" Daniel asked.

" No! I never held swords before!" Razi exclaimed. " But it's never too late to try!"

Razi dashed at Daniel swinging both swords in his hands. However, Daniel just swung his sword down and smashed it against Razi's skull. The wolf captain lost conscious instantly.

" Hasn't he ever heard of dodging?"

X_X_X_X

It was lunch time on the Golden Hope. And when you're a complete glut like Razi lunch time was the greatest time of day. Unfortunately the only thing Jane, their chef, could make was instant ramen soup. Daniel still had those cold eyes fixed on Eiza.

" Mmmm," Razi said, rubbing his stomach and licking his lips. " Now then..."

Like a weed growing out of the grass Razi ran to the edge of the ship. Razi grabbed his rod and reel and started fishing. Razi was sure to finish his meal. He didn't even eat the crust of his sandwich Jane left out for him. Someone had to eat that, Momo. Razi kept pulling his reel out of the ocean and swished it back into the ocean.

" Stop that, Razi!" Daniel shouted, aggravated. " You're going to pull someone's eyes out!"

" What the…?" Eiza's eyes saw a brown blur in the ocean. Eiza didn't know what it was at first. The blur became clear, Eiza saw hair. " A man! There's a man in the water!"

Everyone in the crew ran to the railings. Razi was the first to spot the man. He was brown haired, old a lot like Jane, wearing a white shirt, and brown trousers.

" Man overboard!" Jane shouted, she hurried to Razi's raft. Razi had that raft since he recruit Daniel and he refused to get rid of it. Razi's pet, Kaya, was using that raft for his own little bed. Jane pulled Kaya off the raft, sleeping so soundly it didn't feel anything, Jane raised the raft over her head and ran towards the railing, but Razi was already on his way down.

" I'll save you!"

Razi jumped into the water. Jane looked at this incredulously. " Doesn't he know he's even a Devil Fruit?"

" I'll save you, Razi!"

Now Jen jumped into the water. He fell, going to swim after Razi, but Razi was hanging upside down on the railing with his wolf tail sticking out.

" Hi Jen," Razi smiled.

Jen made a splash in the water, at least his host body did. The real Jen turned into an orange soul that flew towards the ship. On his way back, Kaya jumped up and swallowed the soul.

" Ah!" Razi screamed at the sight of his friend Jen being eaten. Inside the boa Kaya he could see Jen's soul pushing against the enclosed walls. " Stop! Regurgitate that soul!"

Kaya did exactly what Razi told him. He spat the soul out of its body. The soul circled around Kaya angrily.

Momo jumped in the ocean. Momo dived underwater and resurfaced with Jen on his shoulder. He then swam towards the shipwreck looking survivor, threw him over his shoulder, and swam back to Golden Hope.

Jen woke up. He saw Jane standing over him. Jen chuckled a smile. " You gained weight, Jane."

Jane leered at Jen. She was obviously embarrassed by what Jen said; her cheeks turned red. " It's called body strength. Get a girlfriend."

" I'm working on it."

Momo watched over the unconscious man. He was a tall man with a brown pompadour hairstyle, which went to a point at the back of his head, and a black goatee around his chin. He also had a stitched scar running down his face, around his left eye. He was dressed in a posh uniform, with calf-long pants and a black belt around his waist, and brown shoes.

" We need to find a doctor on our crew, soon."

Momo felt something tapping on his right shoulder. Momo turned around. Eiza moved Momo away from the unconscious man. She placed on hand on his forehead and using two fingers, lift his chin.

" Eiza? What are you doing?"

Eiza positioned her cheeks close to his mouth. She looked, listen and feel for no more than ten seconds. She look to see if his chest was rising and falling, listened to his breathing, and felt the breath against her cheek.

" I'm saving this man's life."

Eiza turned the man on his side. He lift his chin forward in open airway position and adjust her hand under his cheek. She placed the base of her thumb in the center of his chest, placed her other hand on top and interlock fingers, keeping her arms straight and her fingers off the chest, press down by five to six centimeters and release the pressure, keeping her hands in place.

She opened the man's mouth and pressed her lips sideways. Momo at first thought she was kissing the unconscious man, but then she breathed in his mouth. Eiza breathed in him thirty more times before he spat water out of his mouth.

" Where did you learn to do that?" Momo asked.

" French class," Eiza said, wiping her lips to get rid of the terrible taste of the unconscious man's mouth.

" So you're a doctor, Eiza?"Daniel said making his way up to Momo and Eiza.

" No. I just practiced medicine in the Marine's. I can cure any of your sickness, as long as none of it is being love sick."

The man opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a beautiful blue haired woman. The man smiled. Then he saw the face of a green scaled fish monster talking to the beautiful girl. The man reached into his pockets and pulled a small switchblade out.

The man was thinking about attacking that evil fishman and saving the beautiful woman—a boy with dog ears and bushy tail walked up to them. The boy got into a conversation, he didn't hear what, but they looked happy. A black haired boy and a white haired woman joined in on their conversation.

" Well, now that we've saved this poor man what are we going to do with him?" The black haired boy asked.

" Let's search his pockets," the gray haired girl said. " Let's see if he has any cash on him."

" He's breathing perfectly," the blue haired *beauty* said. " He'll be up at any moment."

" Let's use him for fish bait," the dog-eared boy said.

" At least let's ask him what his name is," the fishman said. The fishman brushed the four aside as he kneeled down to the man. He played possum pretending to be dead, but the fishman shook him until he woke up. " Welcome aboard our nameless pirate crew. My name's Momo. The grumpy girl is Jane and the sweet girl is Eiza."

" Did he just call me grumpy?" Jane said.

" I think he doesn't see your sweet side," Eiza said.

" I think he's an idiot."

" That's Jen and that's Razi. What's your name?"

" My name is Alfred…I was sailing with my friends when a storm came in *cough*, I can't thank you enough for saving me."

" Your name is Alfred?" Razi questioned.

" Yes. Alfred Sully."

" Are you married?" Momo questioned.

" Yes. To my work. I write developed newspapers for kids and adults to read."

" No kid reads the paper," Daniel murmured.

" Do you like poetry?" Jen questioned.

" Why yes. I do enjoy a good piece of literature. I like to imagine what goes on through the poet's brains when they write their piece—oh I do like to study someone's work."

" Soups on."

Jane placed a hot bowl of soup in front of Alfred with a small spoon in the soup. Alfred scooped a small teaspoon of the soup out and swallowed. He then picked another teaspoon of the soup out and put it in his mouth.

" This is the best soup I've ever tasted."

" You have money to pay for that, right?"

" Yes…My name is Alfred Sully."

" You already said that," Daniel murmured.

" Is there anything else you can tell us?" Eiza asked. " Maybe something about where you live?"

" I can and I shall. I am a gentleman. And I shall give to you, my beautiful blue flower, a gift."

Alfred gave Eiza a small flower. Eiza waited until Alfred wasn't looking, then she threw the flower over her shoulder.

" I live in Warship Island. My island is in the shape of a battleship and it's where the Sennenryu come to die and reborn."

" What's a Sennenryu?" Jen asked.

" They're dragons who live for a thousand years. Every 1000 years they return to their nest to give birth and die. Their bones, when extracted to create an elixir, can grant eternal youth."

" Are you saying anyone who can drink this elixir can live forever?" Razi asked. " That's awesome!"

" It is. But Sennenryu are on the verge of extinction. People like pirates, bandits, and even corrupt Marines are after this elixir. They will kill dragons for it."

" If people are going to kill rare animals for this elixir then I don't want it." Jen said. "Sure, not having to be afraid of death is cool and all, but being immortal is a curse if you have to stay back and watch all your friends grow old while you're still treated like a kid. And if you can't die it doesn't mean they won't die, too. The key to long living life is to live a happy and fulfilling life is to live every day like it's your last, enjoy every meal like it's your last, and accept that death is a natural occurrence."

" I believe Alfred has more to tell us, Jen," Momo said.

" He's right. We were living peacefully until yesterday. I was working in the office when he came."

" What's his name?" Eiza asked.

" I do not know. He kills without hesitation anyone who goes near him. He's an evil being. He had razors coming out of his body, taller than any of you, he had soulless eyes, and he had a tail. He said he was a Shichibukai."

" A Shicibukai?" Everyone in the group besides Razi, Daniel, and Momo shouted.

" Oh no!" Jen shouted. " Not a Shichibukai!"

" What's a Sickibukai?" Razi asked.

" It's Shichibukai, idiot," Jane retorted. " Shichibukai is an organization of seven pirates that turned into privateers in the service of the World Government. The old Shichibukai were decent pirates who helped the Marine's, but these new seven Shichibukai are corrupt. They believe they're above the World Government and want to control everything."

" Are you sure one of them took over your island?" Eiza asked.

" Yes. He said his name was Razor."

" Razor…Razor…RAZOR!"


	3. Chapter 3

The crew turned to Momo. His pupils were flaring angrily. He clenched his hands. His eyes turned cold. He was berserk. When he acted when he was angry—and he'll have made the biggest action he'll ever regret. Holding his anger was like grasping hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else. Momo jumped into the sea and swam away from the Golden Hope, moving so fast none of the crew could catch up to him.

" What's wrong with Momo?" Jen asked watching his fellow crewmate moving away from him.

" I-I don't know…" Daniel said. " I've only seen him like this when he's mad. But why was he so angry about one Shichibukai? Does he know him?"

" Let's sail after him!" Razi commanded. " Daniel to the Rigging! Use your Sextant Jen! Jane, take the helm! Eiza, take to the trysail."

Everyone did what Razi said. Then Razi ran up to the figurehead. The sails opened in the ship. The crew were on their way after Momo. At least they would have, but they didn't expect a traitor on their crew. Alfred ate metal, then fires the metal in a form of barbed wire net. He entrapped everyone in the crew—he missed Razi.

" Razi, help us!"

Razi turned around. His entire crew was trapped inside barbed nets. He also dropped pieces of soap over the barbed wires. Jen and Eiza were unconscious. They were losing their strength. Razi felt fear—sudden fear—his life was in danger. Alfred stood over them with a wide smile on his face.

" Alfred…why are you doing this?"

" I lied. My name isn't really Alfred. It's Ami. Ami of the Sticky Net. I am an assassin that was hired to kill you. I never asked why he wanted one newbie pirate crew gone, but I didn't ask. I only do this for the money. Money is the best; you can trust it more than anything."

Razi transformed into his wolf hybrid form. He lunged towards Alfred, really Ami, and cleaved his claws at Ami. But Ami produced some sticky web-like substance from his hands. Ami threw his net at Razi. If Razi was tangled in the nets there would be no one to protect the crew.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Momo felt the water in his lungs. The water chilled his eyes. His newfound determination etched into his head. Momo wanted his revenge. He wanted it fast, he wanted it now, and he wanted to savor it when Momo devoured Razor with his sharp teeth.

Momo knew the seas almost as well as Jen. He didn't know how to read maps nor could he lead people through a storm. Momo could drink so much water he suck a river dry. He could stump so hard the Earth would shake. He found Warship Island within the hour.

" Razor…Razor…"

Momo let nothing get in his way of putting his new strength to the test against Razor. Trees—he pulled them from their roots and devoured them in his mouth, but spat the wood out. Rocks—he cracked them with his bare knuckles. Momo fought the fiercest beasts who challenged him.

The black furred wolf—not a friendly wolf like Razi. It's claws of black steel. It's fur silver as moon…eyes glowing silver…the wolf sniffing Momo. Momo had an unearthly smell to him. His flesh was not fresh. Momo showed it no reason, no hesitation, and no last requests. Momo used the powers of hand balled up into fist and attacks. His fist submerges from the wolfs neck and Momo throws its bleeding corpse to the ground.

Momo faced many prodigious beasts in Warship Island. First was the wolf whose claws reaped the souls of whomever it touched. Then came the bear with fur as dark night. The hawk extended bigger than the wolf and the bear. The first a slow beast. The second a clumsy beast. And the third, a predator to all fish alike, died at the hands of Momo's one-hit-kill-punch.

Momo had a thirst for blood. To the deepest roots of his conscience, to the abyss of his black heart, Momo never stopped killing. His memories diffused. Momo was slowly forgetting everything. The love he was nurtured as a child. The love he earned on the land of gill less folks. Even the friendship he profound after years of being a petty thief. All Momo could think about, in every tarsal of his fish man body, was his revenge.

Momo scoured through the entire island. He saw a village when he first swam to the island and was heading there. Momo reached the village. He saw blasphemy. Houses were burned down, arrows were stagnant on the ground, and sheep were tied to the ground. The sheep looked voracious from the anarchy beholding them. There were no scraps of food Momo could give them. He could let them die by nature's hands, allow his ravenous to consume them, or he could let them go free. None of them were the right choice. These sheep needed someone to foster them.

Momo avoided looking through the village for any survivors. While in berserk mode he cared little about anyone. Momo would have left the village and searched the woods for Razor if a figure hadn't approached him. A man dressed in a fur cape and green attire, Momo stared at in shock and horror at what transpired through him. Momo could not see his face, it was blocked by a fox mask, but Momo saw him before. It was once upon a dream.

" Glad you found my invitation, Momo."

" Who are you?" Momo said in a voice almost as demonic as Doctor's in cold fight they had.

The man goaded Momo into drawing his staff. " That staff I've given you will be my last will and testament…Now go, and never forget the true purpose of Marital Arts. Those were the words your late master Leopol told you. He sacrificed his life to save you…what for? So you could go gallivanting off with pirates? So you could sew the rest of your days like a crippled man? You were not his real student. You are not human and you'll never be human. You can't feel the same way humans do. You don't even care the man who cared for you, trained you, and sacrificed himself for you is in the ground nothing more than little pieces of bone…"

"Enough!"

Momo slammed his metal staff in the ground. He sent forth an earthquake from the staff towards his enemy. The man's fingernails grew like Razi's in his wolf form, his two inch's. He sliced through the air creating razor-sharp vacuum blades that sliced into the ground. The two attacks collided. Momo, the stranger, their attacks exploded firing dirt in both their directions! Momo launched out of the dirt. The stranger jumped out of the dirt after Momo. They were both grounded. Momo lunged forward first throwing a fist at the stranger's face.

The stranger quickly back flipped out of the way and came up with a kick aimed at the stranger's face. Momo knew he didn't have a chance of dodging the kick at the speed the stranger had moved so he crossed his arms in front of his chest absorbing the blow in his arms and then sweeping his leg out to try and take out the foot that the stranger had planted on the ground.

The stranger leap above the kick and sent a fist flying at the fish man's head. Momo deftly redirected the attack with a hand using minimal effort. " Very good," the stranger said. " You learned well."

The stranger was interrupted by a fist heading toward his face as the fishman counter-attacked. Momo was good that much was true. The stranger was amazed how quickly he had improved over the last few years.

" I'll smash you!" Momo boated.

" Not likely," the stranger said as he jumped over Momo's fist and sent a round house kick to the giant's face. Momo flew towards the wall. Momo bounced off the wall.

Momo charged at the stranger and set a punch at his face. The stranger leaned his head to the side and watched as the punch missed by bare inches. Momo came up with a kick to the side but the stranger raised an arm quickly blocking the move.

Momo flipped back to the side. " Man this guy's tough," he thought. " Everything I've thrown at him he's dodged as if it were a joke. It's like he's not even trying."

" Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight?" The stranger said taking his own stance.

" I'm going to fight," Momo said as he charged the stranger again. This time he feinted a punch at the stranger's head and came around with the other leg delivering a sweeping kick at the stranger's legs. But, the stranger was not fooled. He jumped over the kick before driving a punch into Momo's gut sending the fighter sprawling back a few steps.

" Man that hurt," Momo thought as he regained his composure. " This guy's tough. I'll have to pull all my punches if I want to beat him." Momo charged at the stranger throwing punches and kicks at a rapid pace.

The stranger moved like lightning as he blocked most of Momo's attacks. A few punches got through but not enough to do much damage. " Not bad," the stranger had finished the attack. " Now it's my turn." The stranger created a single, small air blade powerful enough to slice through rocks. The attack collided into Momo and pushed him back.

" You may be strong in power, but you are slow in speed," the stranger taunted. " The moment you get close enough to me I'll break every bone in your body."

Momo charged at the stranger throwing a punch at his face but he raised a hand and blocked swinging a tail that grew out. His tail knocked the legs out from under him.

Momo stood his ground and grabbed the appendage swinging the beast around his tail. Momo let go of the stranger sending him flying into the distance. The stranger slashed the air many times with his claws, releasing multiple air blades before unleashing a powerful whirlwind of razor air that pushed him to the ground, and he landed on his feet.

" Be careful about being in your berserk mode, Momo," the stranger said. The tail that grew out of his body disappeared." If you stay in it too long, it will continue to consume you until all your morals are depleted."

The stranger shot at Momo at lightning speed. Momo managed to raise his arm to block but the blow still hit with earth shattering force.

Momo countered the punch with a kick at the strangers legs, but he jumped over the attack sending another blow at Momo. Within seconds the two were trading blows faster than most of Momo's opponents.

A few minutes later the two separated from each other, Momo panting and the stranger barely winded. " You've given me a good workout, Momo," the stranger said. " But now it's time to get serious."

" He was only warming up?" Momo thought as he charged at the stranger with a punch to the face. However, the punch passed through the stranger. He used some kind of afterimage technique. It faded. The stranger appeared behind the fishman and sent an elbow into his head knocking him out cold.

" Get up!" The stranger shouted kicking dirt at Momo. " Come on! I am not finished with you! Not by a long shot. You must pay for your betrayal."

Momo opened his eyes. They were red with yellow irises. His skin turned from green to dark blue. When he stood off the ground he dropped his metal pipe. It did nothing but slow him down, he thought. The stranger clenched his hands.

" What betrayal?!" The angry fishman shouted as he charged at the stranger throwing kicks and punches faster than a tornado thrashing against a house. The stranger didn't have time to dodge. This Momo was much stronger than the earlier Momo who he faced. He was fast, too.

Momo stuck his pipe into the ground, jumped on it, and shot forward driving his fist into the stranger's stomach doubling over the fighter. Not missing a step, the fishman sent an uppercut into the man's chin sending him flying into the air.

The stranger came down with a crash. Momo charged at the young stranger once more but his fist only passed through an after image. The next thing Momo knew the stranger's foot slammed into his face slamming him into the ground. But Momo quickly got up wiping blood from his mouth.

" How does it feel to bleed?" The stranger said as Momo wiped the trickle away. " That blood is nothing to the bloodshed I've given training my body day after day. After you let our master die I was all alone. I had no one to train me. I hate you, Momo. You are nothing but a backstabber."

" Giru…"


	4. Chapter 4

Razi was envious of Ami. Razi always wanted to eat a Devil Fruit where he could eat something and spit it at his opponent, but he ate a fruit that transformed him into a wolf instead. Razi had to fight Ami all by himself. Daniel and Jane were trying to cut out of a metal web with Daniel's swords and Jane's scythe, and for some reason Jen and Eiza were unconscious.

" So why do they call you Ami of the Sticky Net?" Razi asked.

" Because when I kill someone I always wrap them in sticky webs. I'm kinda like a spider who feeds on her victims when they're immobilized. I wanted to meet you on a boat I commandeered, but I got sidetracked thinking about how I was going to kill you and sailed into a reef."

" So you're an idiot?"

" Shaddup! I'm going to take this ship arbitrarily. I'll use it for my next mission."

" And sail into another reef?"

" Yes—no! Don't talk while someone else is talking! It's very rude!"

" But you didn't say anything."

" Long story short, I have the strongest Paramecia Devil Fruit. I can do anything with it. Watch."

Ami took out a small ivory vial tucked inside his shirt. It looked so small. It almost reminded Razi of the seeds Sukuza used. Razi heard a sloshing sound coming from inside that small vial. Was it water? Razi saw Ami chug a small amount of blackish liquids inside his mouth. Ami took one big breath and belched.

" Flashbang!"

Razi saw a small metallic object falling towards him. The object soon exploded and bright light blinded him. Razi quickly covered his eyes with both his hands. Even though Razi couldn't see anything, he transformed into his wolf hybrid form and heard the rumbling sound of footsteps throttling towards him.

" Ami, I'm going to get you—"

Razi was pushed by the body of a body-builder. Razi quickly got back on his feet and got into his fighting stance. Razi charged Ami and roundhouse kicked his left side. Ami easily jumped away from Razi. Razi got close to Ami and attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks most of which Ami dodged or blocked with his backhand or feet.

" Is this really what a captain with a Devil Fruit can do?" Ami said, blocked another one of Razi's punches.

Ami got so tired of blocking Razi and pushed him back. Before Razi could charge at Ami, he pulled out a small bag of cement.

" _What's he thinking?_" Daniel thought. " _He's not really going to eat that is he?_"

Ami ripped the package open and poured the cement into his mouth. The cement fused inside of him. Razi could hear a small grinding noise. Before Razi could figure out what was happening Ami opened his mouth and a small cannon came out, which fired a small cannonball out. Razi could only stare as the cannonball was fired from the cannon and hit Razi directly. Razi was pushed back and fell into the ground. Razi's body was burning red. His skin turned red and his eyes rolled behind his head. He looked like a hot tomato.

" _He's finished,_" Ami smirked.

But Ami didn't know Razi. Razi raised his right hand and licked his skin. Razi had the strength to lick his entire right arm. Ami stared at him with an unwavering calm face.

" _What the hell is he doing?_" Jane thought watching Razi lick his right arm and then his left hand.

No one knew why Razi kept licking himself. It was the most bizarre thing they'd seen all day. Daniel then saw something extraordinary about Razi's saliva. When Razi licked his arms they healed like the tears of a phoenix. One minute of strange behavior Daniel never thought he see in Razi later, all the burns were gone and his eyes returned to their proper place.

" Rrrrrr…rrrrr….RAAAA!"

Razi launched up like a whiplash and thrust his hands in the air. Razi let out a loud, irritating roar like the sound of a giant ape. The sound of his roar was his battle cry.

_" _Ami-guy!" Razi shouted. " How can you do all those things?"

" Because I ate the Kyuuin Kyuuin Fruit ( Absorption Absorption Fruit). Whenever I eat something I can combine two materials together and materialize them into a new substance. Nifty, isn't it. I can even eat poison and not die."

" I wonder what he would spit out if he ate human meat?" Daniel said.

" Don't be silly, Daniel," Jane said. "Eating human meat would make him a cannibal."

" I can also change the things I eat into anything my mind wants them to be. Observe." Ami took out more packages of cement and stuffed the cement into his mouth. Razi heard Alfred slosh the cement around as his mouth grew bigger.

" Now you've got him, Razi!" Jane cheered. " Attack him while he's defenceless!"

" Razi would never do something like that," Daniel said. " He has too much honor as a fighter. That's only something a stinky bandit with bad breath would do."

" Who are you calling a bandit with bad breath?"

So Razi waited until Ami finished sloshing the cement in his mouth. Then he felt something like it was about to rain. But it wasn't going to rain with water. It would shower him with nails and sickles.

" Marble Fire!"

Razi witnessed hundreds of small cement balls being fired towards Razi. Razi transformed into his wolf form. On four legs he jumped to the left avoiding the cement balls hitting the ground instead of Razi. Rrazi dashed around Ami, the small balls missing him, and he jumped. Razi made it look so easy jumping so high…his dog jaws caught a piece of the sail hanging down. Razi clenched his teeth on the rope until he morphed into his wolf hybrid form and wrapped his tail around the rope. Ami had to deal with the irritating sound of Razi chuckling above.

" C'mon. Just because I'm a small target doesn't give you the excuse of having bad aim."

Ami pulled a bottle of water out of his pockets. He unscrewed the bottle and chugged the water into his mouth. Razi heard the sound of water sloshing inside Ami's mouth.

" This isn't really the time to have a water break," said Daniel.

But it wasn't just water Ami was absorbing. Ami drank every last drop of water in his plastic bottle and then he tossed it to the ground.

" So wasteful," said Janne.

A small headwind blew on the sails of Razi's ship the Golden Umi. Razi's ears folded down. When Razi's ears folded it could only mean something bad would happen—in the position he was in that could be anything. Then Ami's eyes flickered yellow as a beam of electricity fired from his head. Razi barely escaped jumping off the sails, extending his claws as he scratched them against the mast, and slid down the mast to the deck.

" How can you fire laser beams from your head, punk?" Daniel shouted.

" Don't you know anything about digestion? The food we eat doesn't just go to our digestive system. Our brain uses glucose out of our blood. Glucose is a form of sugar inside of plants from a phase called photosynthesis. The nutrition from the food is transmitted into our brains to give it the nutrition.

" Yeah, Daniel, it's common knowledge," Jane smirked.

" Like you knew that!"

Razi used his claws so much they were starting to look a little broken. The sharp parts of his talon were completely missing and it hurt when he breathed on them. All that changed when Razi replaced them growing a new set of talons in his hand.

" Could you please toss me the nails you're no longer using," Ami said.

" Why do you want my nails?" Razi asked.

" I-I never had nails before. I'm curious to see how they taste. Did you know that human nails are made of keratin? They have this addictive way of making you bite them off. Animal nails however have a different taste to them. Each one are sharper and different sizes. I want to know what a wolfs taste like."

" Okay. If you want my nails I'll give them to you."

" Don't give him your nails, you idiot!" Daniel shouted. " He's just going to make something scary out of it and try to kill you."

" Daniel, I gave him my word I was going to let him have my nails. If I don't then I'll be a dirty liar. And a pirate captain never lies."

" No. But a deadly assassin will do anything to get the job done. And that includes lying and deceiving."

Razi didn't listen to Daniel. He picked his nails off the ground and threw them to Ami. Ami caught the nails and put them in his mouth. Daniel and Jane stared at the grotesque scene of Ami trying to chew those nails as if they were vitamins. Soon Ami swallowed the nails. Time passed and nothing seemed to happen, other than Jane furiously trying to cut her way out with her scythe.

" Do you know what gives me demons in my closet?" Ami said as Razi clenched his fists. " It's that I can never express myself. I never had any love in my life so I decided to take hate and abuse as a way of showing affection. I can only speak clearly when I'm surrounded by blood. I think you and I are the same. You may make people think you're an idiot, but you are very smart. You just don't safe the right things and people don't know why. Was it because you stuttered? Were you not speaking as clearly as you hoped. Is life not some romance story where the man looks into the girls eyes and saws something that clutches her heart? I express myself from what I eat!"

Ami opened his mouth wide. Two long tentacles came out of his mouth and pushed them open wide. Ami's mouth had become a doorway to another dimension; it was allowing creatures to pass through—the first creature to pass through, a naked, rotting, mottled body with dark green flesh and bones poking through.

" Did that thing really come from Razi's nails?" Daniel said. " It couldn't be…"

The mottled creature roared. Its voice fowled with the wretched souls of a dozen tortured souls. Daniel tried to yell a command to Razi, but his voice was muffled by the howl of the creature. Razi was about to dash in and beat the bones out of the creature…a three-pointed trident jabbed through his left shoulder. The trident scratched away a thin line of Razi's cheeks. Razi trickled from the cut. Razi turned around. A boy with navy blue hair was behind him. The boys' eyes were maroon. He wore a white T-shirt, turquoise green shorts, and had an ivory harp behind his back. Razi noticed a purple tattoo that looked like a leviathan on the boys right arm.

" Who the hell is he?" Daniel said looking at the blue haired boy.

The boy didn't seem to like Razi. When Razi looked at him he gazed at Razi with much scorn. He looked weird. The boy was using some kind of power on Razi. One moment they were on Razi's ship, but the scene changed into the solar system.

" W-Who are you?" Razi asked.

The boy didn't give Razi an answer. The boy was in some kind of quiet place he didn't want Razi in. The boy raised his trident over his head. The trident had its own camouflage. It disappeared from the boys' hand. Razi was both scared and excited seeing this. The boy stood solemnly in place, his eyes gazing at Razi, he gritted his teeth when he said…

"Get out of my way."

The mottle bodied creature appeared. It gripped its hands on Razi's shoulder, bearing for a bite. The creatures teeth were inching closer to Razi's neck, he could almost feel the decomposition. Before the beast could tear away at Razi's neck a long tail came out of the boys back and stabbed into the mottled creatures' eye. The boy's tail contorted the inside of the eye, turning around and jabbing it inside the other eye. The boy raised the creature over his head and threw him into the ocean. Razi watched, half-shaken from the rotten breath and teeth-, the creature turned into Razi's fingernails midair before he fell into the ocean.

" Hahahaha!" Ami laughed. Razi turned around and saw him putting his hands on his chest and laughing. Razi didn't know how he could laugh when he was losing. " A new challenger. Perfect!"


	5. Chapter 5

Razi and his crew watched Ami pull out small blue sheets that were blueprints. Razi witnessed in horror as Ami rolled the sheets up and chugged them down his throat. It was disgusting to watch and it almost made Razi jump off his own ship to get away from it. Ami used his powers. He fired a small with the radiance of a lunar eclipse.

Random supplies fell down: wood, rocks, a boulder, nails, and rope. The inanimate objects animated themselves, joined together, an in one big flash they joined together to form a tower. A tower made out of wood, had a pointed out part with a long string of rope hanging down, and a boulder connected to it. The tower then spun around rotors in the wood spun the boulder around and whacked into the boy. Razi was afraid that the rock crushed the boy on contact, but the boys mouth grew to the size of a horse with hundreds of sharp teeth. The teeth clenched harder on the rock until it shattered.

" _This guys obviously eaten some kind of Devil Fruit_," Daniel thought, " _the question is what kid of Devil Fruit has he eaten?_"

" _What are you going to do next, Peter Pan?" _Jane thought.

Razi was sure after seeing how powerful the mysterious boy was Ami would turn around and run away. But Ami was even bolder than Razi.

" There's something you don't know about me," Ami said. " I am a pervert!"

" _I kinda already knew that_," Jane thought. " _The way he was flirting with Eiza was lecherous." _

" I hate to admit it, but for years I've been doing many vulgar that were inexplicable and irrational. Before I ate my Devil Fruit, I would fake drowning in a lake so a girl would jump in and swim to me and I would steal their bras. At night I'd sneak into women's houses and take their garments. Years and years I ran away from women. But in all those years of perverse acts I've gained what some call the Pervy Legs. I can move so fast some think I ate the Rumble Rumble Fruit."

Ami took out a pack of nails and chugged them into his mouth. Then he swallowed. After Ami was finished swallowing he opened his mouth, a loud regurgitating noise heard from within, and out came a large bludgeon with small spikes protruding from it. Ami hit the heel of his right shoe three times then dashed towards the boy with stupendous speed. He grasped both his hands on the handle of the bludgeon, jumped, and hit the boy with earth shattering force! But the boy wasn't in that spot. Ami saw him standing in the Crow's Nest.

" _No...no one has ever dodged my attack. I am the fastest man whose never eaten a Devil Fruit. Ever girl just wants a man who's young and has a nice face. They look at me like a leper. All I ever wanted was love in my life. Love and the head of every boy who is prettier and nicer than me. Which is very well all of them." _

Ami took another thing out of his jacket no one else was expecting: glue. Ami had glue with him— didn't have it for long since he raised the bottle over his head and poured it into his mouth. Ami converted the glue he swallowed into energy. His feet suddenly became sticky with white liquids. Ami jumped off the ground and landed into the mast. He clambered up the mast. He was running with his feet sticking to the mast. Ami soon reached the mast and swung his bludgeon downward. The boy disappeared from the mast and reappeared below deck.

" You can't see my attacks!" Ami exclaimed.

" Of course I could see your attacks," the boy said in a quiet voice that insulted Ami's eardrums. " Your eyes are telling me everything."

Ami had enough. Whoever this boy was he had to be put out of his misery. Ami jumped off the mast as he prepared for his final attack. He grasped the handle with both hands and slammed it with a shockwave powerful enough to push barrels off the ship. Ami's bludgeon made contact with the boy's fingers. His two fingers were clamped around them like scissors. With one mighty squeeze the bludgeon broke in half. Ami groveled to the boy.

" Please spare me!" Ami cried kneeling his head down to the boy. " I promise I'll leave and never come back. You're merciful to men who surrender, aren't you?"

" The crew you attacked are merciful. I'm not."

A long scaly tail grew from the boy's backside. It sway the moment before he struck. He didn't see the hand behind Ami's back or the water bottle he was holding. Ami raised the water bottle to his mouth and took a sip. Ami's brain glowed yellow as lightning struck out of Ami's head and hit the boy in his chest. The attack was ineffective, but it distracted the boy long enough for Ami to run to the side of the boat and jump off.

" Tata," the last words Ami said before he jumped off the ship.

" _Idiot_," Jane thought. " _He's eaten a Devil Fruit. He can't swim." _

The boy walked to the side of the boat. He expected Ami to drown and he wanted to see the small bubbles surface as he would hear Ami's voice calling for help. He found Ami to be standing on a rowboat.

" _Shit_," the boy thought as Ami gazed into his consciousness. " _I should've killed him when I had the chance." _

Ami was too late. He couldn't risk jumping into the boat because he's eaten a Devil Fruit and if he slipped off the boat he would drown. Ami couldn't swim, but he could cleanse himself by drinking water from his boat. He put his head in the water and sucked the water in his mouth. Water was a boring drink, tasteless to the human senses, but it was needed to keep the person alive. Ami swallowed a barrel worth of water and swallowed it.

_" _I am going to create a force stronger than Blackbeard's two Devil Fruits. Something that will make the world tremor from the contraction of my internal organs. Thunder Electrolytes!"

From the depths of Ami's heart he was about to use an attack with unmatched destructive capabilities. His control of this attack however was unrefined. Clouds materialized above his head in a swirl of lightning. It was prolong since he used an attack of this magnitude. In an explosion of destructive power a large beam of concentrated lighting burst forth.

Jane watched things unfold simultaneously. It was what happened when a powerful force meets a greater barrier. Right become the electricity exploded into the boy with devastating force, only to be ricocheted off the boy by a metal breast plate resembling the back of a crocodile. The beam deflected off the silver alloy and exploded into the rowboat. Jane didn't think anyone could survive that blast, but she saw Ami cling onto the boat. He struggled to clamber up the side of the sails, but he was sinking a lion trying to climb a mountain with only its claws.

" Help me!" Ami almost slipped into the water. He grasped the boat harder than before. When he looked up he saw that the boy with the blue hair was staring down at him. Was he going to help him? " Please...help me."

The boy didn't share Ami's modulating fear of paralysis. He was only interested in one _thing _Ami tried to hide from him. The boy reached his hands into Ami's pockets and pulled out the silver spoon covered in Jane's soup. " Wow...That's so shiny!"

The boy ignored Ami's desperate cries for help and walked away. The boy caressed the spoon like it was a lady's arm. He put two fingers on either side of the spoon and moved his fingers up and down. The once calm boys breathing was becoming more labored. He was enticed by the little spoon. Ami watched in minutely terror as his hands started to slip from the peeling wood of Golden Umi.

" Hold on!"

Just when Ami was about to fall into the sea Razi dashed to his side and grabbed his hand. It wasn't easy to hold somene as hard as him, but Razi's skin turned feverishly red trying to pull him onboard. Razi tried saving Ami, but Ami's hands slipped out of Razi's grasp and Razi was falling into the ocean with him. Razi didn't go splash. Before his body hit the ocean Kaya slithered to the side of the boat and coiled his long neck around Razi's wrist. Kaya had Razi's wrist while Ami was holding Razi's leg. The boy with the blue hair and the silver spoon grabbed Kaya's tail and pulled them both ashore.

Razi and Ami got on their feet. Ami jumped towards Razi and hugged him. " Thank you," Ami said hugging Razi's waist. " If it weren't you I would have**—**"

Razi slugged Ami in his face. Small drops of blood splattered over Razi's fist. His actions perplexed everyone, including his pet and his own crew. Razi was a hotheaded wolf hybrid with a massive temper. He grabbed Ami by his neck and pulled him to his face.

" Where is my nakama Momo! I want to know where they're keeping Momo!"

_" You're suppose to ask that before knocking him out, idiot," _Daniel thought.

" Wolf Fang Razi," Razi turned around and stared into the eyes of the boy with the blue hair. " I heard many tales about you. I heard you were a fierce pirate. One who prefers to keep his distance from others, but has a cynical and misanthropic**—**someone like me. But I heard incorrectly. You're nothing but a mangy dog and a fool."

" Don't call me a dog!"

Razi tried swiping his claws at the boy in his hybrid form. He scratched ten times, but each slash was easily avoided by the boy. " I wouldn't get too riled up if I were you. You might need all your strength to save your friend Momo."

" How do you knwo about Momo!" Daniel shouted.

" If we're going to talk, all your crewmates must hear this."

The boy strided up to the cage. He had ever reason to be proud of his strength. He grabbed the cage with one hand and with one squeeze he threw the cage out of the boat. Embedded in that cage were small pieces of sea stone. Only a touch of it put Jen and Eiza in paralysis. But when the cage was gone they started to wake up.

" What happened?" Jen said, and looked around the boat. " Why is Alfred sleeping? We should be finding Momo."

" Oh God no," Eiza said rubbing her head. " I didn't get drunk and have a hangover again? I hate when that happens."

" I'm glad everyone's awake," the blue-haired boy said. " Now you can all know a little something about me. I'm not tenacious when it comes to two things. Human lives and stories I write when the wind blows on my riggings and I let the helm stir itself as I sail into the abyss without any gleam of sunlight."

" Who are you?" Jane asked.

" Who am I? My name is Kricket. I'm a Shichibukai."

" You're a Shichibukai!" Everyone on boat except for Ami who was sleeping shouted.

" That's what I said. I didn't know everyone on this boat was deaf as well stupid. I'm not even the worse Shichibukai. This old acquaintance of mine, Razor, when he killed someone he would cut through your bowels first and then he'd strangle you with that nasty tail of his."

" What are you doing here?" Daniel snapped. " Lookin' for a fight."

" Please. You think too much of yourself only because you're young and reckless. Like I said, I'm not the worse Shichibukai. The strongest of the seven is with your friend. His name is Casterwill."


	6. Chapter 6

Momo woke up, startled by his glimpse of the past. Momo woke up in a dark, dirty dungeon cell. He heard the sound of rats under his bed. The first thing Momo noticed was his arms; they were covered in a silver cylindrical device. The last thing he saw was his feet, which hurt the most. Momo was now a cripple. He looked at his feet, even though it pained him to see himself like this, but his legs were broken. Giru didn't just break Momo's legs. He sawed them off. Momo was looking at his legs, and they were being devoured by the rats!

X_X_X_X_X

" What does this Casterwell bastard want with Momo?" Daniel shouted.

" The same thing every rich man wants with an exotic animal. He wants to keep your friend as his pet," Kricket said, " And what could be more exquisite than a pet that can walk and talk like a human?"

" Momo isn't anyone's fucking pet!" Daniel shouted. " Momo is kind, he likes to sing gay sing-along songs about sewing, and he has a great sense of humor. Oh my God he has a good sense of humor. He made me laugh and I don't laugh about anything."

" An animal that has a good sense of humor and sings. I wouldn't just sell something as exquisite as that. I would hear what a rich man would bid for one, and then I'd double the price."

" What does Casterwill plan on doing with our friend?" Jen asked.

" Don't worry about him being eaten. Casterwill is strictly vegan; he won't eat anything with a face. If they have flesh he can't eat it. If the animal can copulate he will let them watch mate in a pin. Casterwill only eats tofu and drinks only what's made from juice."

" That's not a very healthy diet," Jane said, being the only chef onboard she had knowledge of proper nutrition. " Without real food his body will shut down."

" Really?" Razi asked. " How does nutrition work?"

" Didn't you learn anything from battling Ami!" Jane shouted. " If you listened to what he said than you would know that you are what you eat. Food is not just energy to keep you through the day. If you want to be as strong as Hercules you'll eat a proper diet of proper food with lots of protein and other nutrients. If you want to be a slug that can't even get off the bench than eat whatever you want."

" He's a vegan. He can't eat anything with a face. But he wasn't always like that," Kricket said. " He used to be a very sociopathic hunter that would kill anything that got close to him. He'd challenge himself every day by killing a stronger animal everyday. But hunting got boring. He knew all about the animals he hunted. They were worth nothing to him as food. So he kept his vegen diet so he could be reminded how he was stronger than any creature he hunted. He lost so much weight he became anorexic. He was trifling his own existence. Until one day, when he was having dinner he finally found the perfect prey to hunt."

" Is he hunting fruit?" Daniel laughed. "What does Casterwill eat? does he eat human brains?"

" No. Eating a brain would kill the host. Try something less important."

" A kidney?"-Eiza

" No."

" Teeth?"-Jen

" No."

" Eyes?"-Jane

" No."

" Then what does he eat?" Daniel shouted.

" All this talking is tedious. It hurts my brain and dries my eyes. I'd much rather tell it to you in song."

Kricket raised both his hands up and waved them over his head. Suddenly water erupted from the ocean. A ivory harp came out of the water and was seized by Kricket. The harp was there conviently. Daniel didn't know if Kricket was some kind of fool, flamboyant like Jen, or whimsical like Razi, but he never considered someone who needed music to speak to be very sane. Kricket strummed the strings of his harp and sang:

Casterwill is Intelligent, Calculating, and Ruthless

He's a narcassist who's only concern is how he's fed

Like all us Shichibukai he is powerful

He's not as strong as some of the rest of us Shichibukai...

but he makes up for his indifference with strong pirates to follow him

The island of Casterwill is one of the constiuent regions of the Shichibukai

His father presided over a period of decline for his health

He frittered away much of their fortune on poor investments...

and allowed himself to be mocked.

His vassals rebelled against Gol D Rogers and they lost with broken arms and sunken ships

A priest could say that Casterwill is a man driven by envy and distrust

He besieged Drum Island and Alabasta with his friend and that friends disciple

Casterwill is incredulous that a Shichibukai could lose against a pirate who ate a Zoan Devil Fruit

But that pirate is belligerent and stronger than he looks

" That's me," Razi said in the middle of Kricket's chorus

Now he berates anyone weaker than him

Has his men systematically torture prisoners to death

With an appetite for something long and always black or brown, sometimes orange from a ginger man.

" You don't mean..." Daniel said, shuddering at how disgusting Casterwill's appetite was.

Kricket ended his song and sheathed his harp behind his back. " That's right. Casterwill only eats human hair."

" Ewwww," Jen spat in disgust " I would never eat human hair as long as I live. How can anyone eat hair?"

" A boy can never eat vegetables. Until a person becomes a man can he eats vegetables, and that's because he's a man. A man can like whatever food he likes, but likes to twiddle his food with whatever he wants. Just like your boy with the disheveled hair."

" I'm a girl!"

" Hair can be crunchy and it can be soft like spaghetti. I can't say I know what hair tastes like. Maybe you should ask Casterwill. But the only way you can ask him is to find him."

" How are we suppose to find him?" Eiza asked. " I don't remember Momo telling us where he was going."

" That's why I'm here. I will help you find him."

" Really?" Daniel said. " That's nice to know. Is your name also Alfred?"

" Yeah," Jane said. " We can't trust you on this crew. This could all be some setup to assassinate all of us in a strappado way."

" I have no remorse for your friend. I just want to see how much challenge your crew has. And I don't need your permission to move this boat where I want."

" What are you going to do?" Jen asked. " Commandeer our ship?"

" No. I'm just going to wait."

" Wait for what?" Eiza asked.

" That."

The nameless crew turned around. Behind them a giant silhouette of a ferocious animal charged towards them. It was a giant tsunami, but it looked like a giant crocodile. The crocodile smashed into the ship and pushed it.

X_X_X_X_X

A dark-skinned man was sitting on the island Momo swam too. The man had purple dreadlocks and tufts of hair coming out of the dreadlocks. He was a very tall and able-bodied man. He was almost as tall as Momo, and Momo was almost as tall as his father Arlong. The man wore a shirt with the picture of a tiger eating birds and pants made from the fur of zebra's. He was drinking what he thought to be his fifth bottle of sake when a ship and a giant wave appeared out of nowhere.

" Huh?" the man simply replied seeing the giant wave. " There's sand in my beer."

The boat moved towards the island. The boat only stopped when it hit the shore. Out of the boat the man saw a boy with a black bandana, a swordsman with white hair, a black-haired man with very pale skin and wearing a white shirt, a girl with disheveled hair, a blue haired girl and a blue haired boy wearing a gold trident around his neck.

" Visitors?" the man said with a lazy attitude. " I hate visitors."


	7. Chapter 7

Razi was off the boat, jumping into the sand. He was murderous to all pirates! Razi wanted to free Momo from his jail; they were not going to ostracize Momo from their crew. All his crew had optimism, marched off the boat. The first one to walk off was Daniel. Following him were Jen and Jane walking together, and Eiza who sighed.

" We're all going to die," she said.

The dark-skinned man wasn't concerned about this pirate crew. His leader told him everything about them, and they were all very weak. One of them was so weak he looked like a skeleton. The man wasn't going to let their visit destroy his beloved beer.

" Where's Momo!" Razi shouted.

" Who?" The dark-skinned man asked. He tipped over his bottle of sake. Nothing came out. The man smacked his hand on the bottom of the bottle, sand spurted out. " Aw."

" Momo!" Daniel shouted. " He's my bro! My best friend! He's the only reason I'm still on this dumb crew!"

" Sorry if all this is interfering with you and your love nest, fag," Jane laughed. " Why don't you, Razi, and Jen hold hands and have a three-way, you fruit cakes?"

" Why are you dressed like that?" The man asked. " You look like a bunch of poor sailors."

" Don't make fun of our clothes!" Jen shouted. " Are clothes are hip and cool."

" Hip and cool? Why is there so much sand in my alcohol?" The man tossed his bottle of alcohol ahem sand over his shoulder. " I hope you don't take this the wrong way but I'm going to fight you all now."

" Fight all of us?" Eiza asked. " Why? Can't we just be friends?"

" It doesn't work like that," the man said.

" It doesn't?" Eiza asked.

" No. You can't just ask someone to be your friend. You have to pay to be someone's friend. And I can be your friend for only four-hundred thousand beli's."

" FOUR HUNDRED THOUSAND BELI'S!" Everyone shouted in unison.

" No one has that many beli!" Jane shouted.

" Casterwill has that many beli, beautiful lady. You're more virile than ordinary woman. I like that."

" _He has good eyes to call me beautiful." _

Razi took a step towards the dark-skinned man, before plants his hands on the ground. Large fingernails grew from the ground and almost impaled the dark-skinned man. The man kicked off the ground and jumped over the giant fingernails, before swinging around so he was behind Razi now. Razi tried raising his claws, but the man stuck a beer bottle into his mouth.

" I don't fight someone unless they're as drunk as I am. Good thing I had a second bottle, huh?" Razi swung his body around and spat out the liquids.

" That was so disgusting..." Razi threw up. He slumped on the ground and threw up. Daniel ran up to Razi, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" That's right, Razi. All you need is a little rest."

" _Crap!" _Jen thought. " _He's fast. If he can do all that just to get Razi drunk who knows what else he's capable of. There's no other choice. I have to fight him."_

Jen pulled both his revolvers out. He quickly brought both hands up when the man appeared behind him and poured alcohol down his throat. The alcohol dripped from his mouth as the man poured every single drop down his throat. The man pulled the bottle away from Jen after pouring almost all of it down his throat and took a sip.

" Better in than out, I always say." The man chugged all the rum down his throat, and before every last drop parched his throat he threw the nearly empty bottle at a tree. " I'm going to take you down in less than three punches."

From behind the man a piece of wood detached. He span around and threw the shield of wood at Jen. A barrage of bullets was shot, one burning through the wood and the other almost grazing the man. The man blocked the bullet with his left hand.

" One." The man sprinted forward, brought both hands up, fingers spread wide. Swinging his arms, he slammed them into Jen's ribs. Jen backed away with his chest hurting. The man slowed, but then he ran forward at greater speed. " Two." He jammed his knee upwards, catching Jen off guard. Jen stumbled backwards, catching the man charging towards him. " Three!" The man roared planting his closed knuckles into Jen's face. Jen rolled across the ground and slammed into a tree.

Eiza looked at the dark-skinned man incredulous. " _How can someone who's drunk fight so well?" _

Jen coughed climbing to his feet. If his body was nothing more than a reanimated corpse, his bones would most likely be broken. Jen swung a fist, the man ducked as he smashed his fist into Jen's face. Jen retaliated with a flurry of closed punches. The man stopped the punches with his palms. Near the Golden Hope, the crew stared in dismay. Jen was too weak for the man. Jen even collapsed in the middle of his fighting.

" Down already?" The man axel kicked Jen in his back. Not even a twitch from the crew's Navigator. " I guess you weren't completely weak. You managed to survive three of my punches, which is something no one's ever done—"

If the man wasn't so busy making fun of Jen he would of saw the floating bottle Jen controlled. It sweep through the air and crashed into the man's head. The next moment Jen, stiff but awake, kicked the man in his jaw upward. Blood spitted from his mouth as he was driven to one side! Jen pushed both his knuckles into the man's face. Everyone looked at Jen incredulous. If the man could walk again, his face would be fractured.

" Jen," Daniel said. " You won."

" Yeah," Jane said. " You actually won."

" Way to go, Jen," Eiza said sticking up her finger.

" Shucks," Jen got embarrassed really easily. He turned around, his cheeks rose red, and he laughed. " it wasn't much. I'm sure any of you could've done it."

" Awesome," Daniel said. " That's one less guard we have to worry about."

" Don't celebrate just yet." Every crew member shivered when they heard that voice. They looked down and saw the man with a bottle of sake in his hands. The man stood up, his face was indeed fractured. The left side of his face was cracked. Jen shivered as the cracks along his face returned to their normal state. " You think check tricks can beat me? This is a war we're fighting."


	8. Chapter 8

Jen raises his gun and fires his gun and fire. The black skin man kick the sand. A wave of sand collided into his bullet. The sand pushed the bullets away. Daniel, Jane, and Eiza were flummoxed by the man's robustness.

" This guy is really tough," Jane said.

" What gave that away?" Daniel said. " The fact that he's way bigger than Jen or that he he's way stronger than Jen?"

" But there's still a chance Jen can win," Eiza said.

" You seem to be the only one who is rooting for him," Jane said. " Do you like him or something?"

Eiza was embarrassed. Her cheeks turned rose red and she turned away. " Jen is a very nice person. That's all I can say."

Jen continued his rapid fire at the man. He was fast and strong. He took a good brisk walk to Jen. Jen couldn't handle this tandem. Jen lost track of the man. Jen turned around in circles looking for the insistent black man. He found him-and he found Jen. He grabbed Jen and grabbed his torso.

" I'm going to pretend you're on fire."

" Huh?"

The man grabbed Jen's feet. He raised Jen up, and like a doll he smacked him against the ground. Jen didn't feel any pain, but his organs felt flattened against the ground.

" Put the little boy out! Put the little boy out!"

The man span around and threw Jen to the ground. Eiza felt sorry for him. His body looked like a pretzel. His arms were in a bent and his legs slit through the knees.

" Poor Jen," Eiza said.

"' At least he still has his health," Jane said. Jen got out of his entanglement. But, his right arm fell off. Jen grabbed his arm and tried sticking it back together. " Whoops. I spoke too soon."

Jen twisted his arm back on. He raised his guns up. No matter how many times he used his guns they just seemed to backfire on him. Jen wasn't going to use his guns this time. He threw his guns on the ground. He squeezed his fists ready to fight.

" Are you going to fight back? Huh? Can't you fight back just a little? This is not much of a fight if all you do is run away."

The man bolt towards Jen. He punched Jen in his chest. He uppercut Jen in his chin. Jen didn't have the speed to block his attack. Eiza was so concerned about Jen she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. When the battle seemed hopeless Jen wrapped a cloth around the man's right arm.

" Did Jen just wrap a cloth around the enemy?" Daniel asked.

" I don't think this is time to give him an accessory," Jane said.

After wrapping the cloth Jen passed out. His spirit projected from his lifeless body and enter the cloth. Jen's soul had the cloth under his power. The man punch himself in the face. He had no control. He punched himself in the nose, stomach, and nose again. Some of the nose cartilage exploded over the floor.

" Why is he hitting himself?" Daniel asked. " Has he lost his mind?"

" Maybe he's been smelling too many psychoactive plants," Eiza said.

" Fools," Jane said. " It's obvious what's really going on. Jen is using his Devil Fruit to control his band aid."

" Oh, I get it," Eiza said. " What a smart boy."

The man grabbed his own legs and pulled himself to the ground. He punched himself in the face again. Jen sprung off the floor and hit the man where his nose cartilage was exposed. The man lost consciousness again.

" Did he win this time?" Daniel asked incredulously.

" I hope so," Jane said. " He called me cute, I don't want him to ruin his perfect face."

Jen looked at the man covered in blood. The man was still conscious. He wriggled to get back up and fight Jen. Then he just stopped moving entirely. Jen panicked. He sobbed over the dark-skinned man's chest.

" I'm sorry for killing you," Jen said. " I'll tell all your friends how brave you were..."

Jen was sucker punched to the face. It surprised Jane. She thought Jen was suppose to be the smartest member of the crew. She thought there wasn't anything that could surprise him. Eiza looked dubious, but she didn't say anything. The dark-skinned man towered over Jen; he was angrier than a tiger with his pupils flaring.

" You barren of fools. I thought you were stronger than this. This whole fight has been nothing but a joke. We could fight this fair and square, but you leave me no choice."

Jen rubbed the part of his cheek the tall man punched. Even with Jen's zero nerve endings that punch still hurt more than a hammer hitting a nail. The man had a trick up his sleeves, or his shirt. A white mask, red stripes, three small calf horns sticking from the front and both sides, and small circle holes.

" What is that?" Daniel asked.

" It's a mask, you numbskull," Jane said. " He's going to put on a costume. I'm so scared."

" That's not any mask!" Eiza shouted. " It's the Mask of Sin."

" Mask of Sin?" Daniel asked. " What kind of silly name is that? Mask of Sin? What does it even do?"

" I don't know. But I heard of it's legend. It was found in a village of carnage. A boy found it and put it on. He tried to protect the village but the mask consumed him. Until they saw the Mask of Sin Hell only looked symbolic."

" Do you think this guy is the same boy who was consumed by the mask?" Daniel asked.

" It's impossible. Once you put on the mask it will kill you when your rage dwindles."

No one was stupid or bold enough to put on the Mask of Sin. It was playing roulette with their life. The man took one last look at the world - the sky and the birds singing attune - he put the mask over his face. The white paper stretched over the mans' dreadlocks. Jen cried weakly because he was afraid of the voice he made. Jen could feel it in his vein, he saw the man's back turn into a boney cape, spike's protruded from his chin and back, and his brogue became malefic.

" **I'm in control now."**


End file.
